Disconnect switches of both fusible and nonfusible types are well known in the industry. These switches are operated manually by means of a lever type operating arm movable between ON and OFF positions. These switches are usually employed to provide a local power disconnect means for a particular machine or electrically operated device such that a general power shutdown is not required for maintenance on the particular machine or device, or for other reasons which might require that power be temporarily disconnected from the particular machine or device. The operating arm is attached to the outside of the switch enclosure and mechanically connected to a switch operating mechanism located inside the switch enclosure. Since the switch operating mechanism and operating arm are mechanically connected together and become a part of the enclosure assembly, they are usually assembled to the switch enclosure at the same time. This has generally been accomplished by sandwiching a wall of the enclosure between the operator arm frame and the switch mechanism frame and riveting or welding this assembly together. As factory automation and central monitoring of machines and equipment increases, it is becoming more desirable to control the ON and OFF operations of these local disconnect switches from one centralized location, and also to monitor the ON or OFF state of the disconnect switch. At present, when remote operation of a local disconnect is required, the customer must employ a circuit breaker with a specially designed remote operating mechanism such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,066 or a motor operated circuit breaker, or an electrical contactor in place of the less expensive disconnect switch. If the customer is upgrading an existing manufacturing line or electrical system, he must remove all existing manually operated local disconnect devices and replace them with the specially designed remotely operable local disconnect devices. This is extremely expensive and time consuming. It is therefore desirable to have a field installable inexpensive retrofit kit which can be used to convert an existing manually operated disconnect switch to a remotely operable disconnect switch without requiring removal or rewiring of the existing disconnect switch. This same conversion kit can be used to convert a standard manually operated disconnect switch to a remotely operable disconnect switch at the manufacturing location without requiring any special enclosures, assembly procedures or assembly tools.